The present invention relates to a transmission housing and additionally a transmission modular unit.
Transmission housings are known in various embodiments. Reference is made to DE 199 50 967 A1 as a representative, for example. This application discloses a control platform for a transmission modular unit which is positioned in the region of an operating means and/or oil sump in the housing of the transmission modular unit, the oil sump being enclosed by an oil pan. In this case, this region forms a lower transmission housing part which is connected to an upper transmission housing part to form a modular unit—the transmission housing. The attachment occurs via a fasteners, in the form of screws, for example. Since transmission modular units of this type are dimensioned differently for different uses, the problem of simple installation and uninstallation and/or easy accessibility to the inside of the transmission for service repair and replacement work arises, particularly for heavy transmissions. The exact threading of sensors represents a further problem during installation. An additional auxiliary device, typically a lift truck, is necessary for installation and uninstallation for reasons of occupational safety, in particular for service and repair and replacement actions, the separation and/or opening of the housing also not able to be performed without something further. For especially heavy embodiments of the transmission housing, it is also difficult to position the lower housing part exactly and attach it. If the transmission housing is suspended, the lower housing part must be attached from below, exact positioning only being possible with difficulty because of the weight of the lower housing part, i.e., this is only able to be performed with additional auxiliary means. Furthermore, removing the lower housing part also represents a specific set of problems, in particular, a safety device which supports the lower housing part and thus unloads the service personnel is also necessary here.